1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive control apparatus for an electric actuator such as an electric motor assembled within a wheel hub clutch mechanism to be frequently activated under control of a manual changeover switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In Japanese Utility Model Early Publication No. 63-188231, there is disclosed a wheel hub clutch mechanism provided therein with a reversible electric motor which is activated under control of a manual changeover switch to engage the clutch mechanism in its forward rotation and to disengage the clutch mechanism in its reverse rotation. In a drive control apparatus for the electric motor, power transistors are provided to supply therethrough the power to the electric motor from an electric power source. If the electric motor is frequently activated under control of the changeover switch, the power transistors are heated by the power applied thereto. As a result, the power transistors will be damaged if overheated.